(1) Field of the Invention
Wall structures, particularly removable partition systems of the type embodying top and bottom tracks enclosing a plurality of channel shaped vertical studs having panel notches defined in their sides and vertical wall panels secured to said channel shaped studs by means of hooks engaging the panel notches.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
MANNSHARDT: U.S. Pat. No. 2,068,863 PA0 HENNING: U.S. Pat. No. 2,230,247 PA0 ROSENBAUM: U.S. Pat. No. 2,963,132 PA0 SLOWINSKI: U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,930 PA0 LAWER: U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,027 PA0 PESTEL: et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,997 PA0 SATKIN: et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,338 PA0 SATKIN: et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,266 PA0 SATKIN: et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,163 PA0 SCHOLD: U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,462
The foregoing references are being discussed in an Information Disclosure Statement being submitted separately.